The Only Special Daughter
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Kelsey Watt was a 1st Generation at the Furnace Penitentiary. The Wheezers had always left her, and her roommate Donovan alone. But,3 years after they arrive. The Warden decides to use Kelsey has his own little Experiment. The Only Special Daughter.
1. Taken

_**.~Introduction~.**_

_The screaming of Bloodwatch Sirens woke Donovan and I as we lay in our bunks. We were 3ed generation - Highly respected by everybody in the Prison. _

_"Who are they takin' tonight, D?" I whispered, looking up at the top bunk. D looked over the side of the top bunk._

_"Dunno, Kels. Maybe it's you." Donovan smiled, playfully smacking me before rolling back on his back to pretend that he was sleeping again. I rolled my eyes in the blood watch lights. Beyond the bloodwatch sirens, I could hear Donovans silent prayers, "Please, god. Not tonight. Not Tonight."_

_The scream of a wheezer. I sucked in a breath. 1 down 5 to go. _

_Being a 1st generation - doesn't lower the fear rate when your down here in the furnace. Because it doesn't matter what generation you are. It didn't matter how mean people were of you. It doesn't matter about how much you wanted the wheezers to take you sometimes. It mattered how old you were. If you were closing in on 18 - they would take you. Say it was a suicide, a missing person._

_They would never find you._

_Wait, I lied, Yeah. They'd find you - with huge bludging muscles, Piercing - evil, Silver eyes. You'd be at the hands, under-control of the warden._

_I kept my eyes on the door of the Cell. I was so afraid that the remaining Wheezers would come to my cell door - screaming their call to the other wheezers saying it had made it's choice._

_Suddenly, the bastard came. Standing outside my cell, those horrible gas masks, stitched to their faces with filthy over coats and filthy pants. It swiped it's hand over the bars, making the symbol of a 'X' on it. _

_We had been marked. My heart broke. Silent tears running down my face. _

_The wheezer screamed out. I jumped out of the bed and marched up to the Bars. Screaming, "You bastard! You bastard!" I repeated it over and over, bashing on the bars until they opened. They pulled me out - A blacksuit. I kicked and kept screaming at the wheezer, "You bastard! You bastard!" The Wheezer screamed - as If it was laughing at me. The bastard. The nerve. I tryed to kick it, The Blacksuit held me back._

_"The warden is going to have fun with you, Kelsey. So much fun." The blacksuit hissed, a booming laughter that echoed through the darkness. I looked at Donovan - who stared at me, with those eyes that looked like white moons against his dark skin_

_'I'm sorry Kelsey. I'm sorry.' Donovan mouthed at me, shaking his head. I knew it wasn't his fault. I wanted to blame him. It wasn't his fault - but I had no one else to blame expect for this wheezer who was in front of me - staring at me with those wicked piggy eyes. _

_"You ass!" I screamed him, the blacksuit held my arms behind me. Another blacksuit picked up my legs. I tried to kick him away - he was just too strong. _

_I could feel eyes on me - I knew the other kids were staring at me in their cells. _

_The only girl - who had ever taken foot into the furnace penitentiary - was being taken by the wardens pets. _

_"This is where it all ends, Isn't it?" I yelled - not accepting my defeat, but mocking it._

_"This is just the beginning Kelsey. The Warden has BIG plans for you." The blacksuit holding my arms smiled at me._

_The Wheezer took one of those syringes - and jabbed it deep in my neck, pain rushing threw me and being filled with black liquid with little gold flakes in it._

_I quickly grew dark, getting numb. _

_That's when I realized.. this was the beginning of the end._

* * *

><p><em>So, I just finished fugitives - (FINALLY CAME OUT IN THE U.S.)<em>

_I Loooove Alex(: (I dont' care if he's a monster - I'd still tap that.)_

_Kamyah loooooooves Donovan & Zee._

_This ones for you Kamyah3 Hope you like it!_

_TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT.. REVIEW...  
><em>


	2. FlashbacksBlacksuits

**Soooo. After much thought, I did decide to continue this story. **

**I would just like to inform the epic haters out there; 1. I KNOW there aren't any girls in the Furnace in the book, but in my fanfiction. There is. So quit telling me how to write my story because you have no say it in. Thanks.  
><strong>

**2. Thanks for all the nice reviews. I reallllllly appricate it. They make my day(:  
><strong>

**HERE WE GO!(:  
><strong>

**Remember, R&R(:  
><strong>

**Sabrina :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I pumped my legs harder and harder until they ached. I didn't dare stop. I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean it!<em>  
><em>The lights plays around me. Red like blood. Blue like water. I was breathing hard. Just if I reached the edge of town - I could loose them in the woods. That was until I was blinded. A light swallowed me. A spot light. Helicopters. Really?<em>  
><em>"We have you surrounded. You have 20 seconds to stop running or we will take you down with force." a booming voice echoed through the town.<em>  
><em>Take me down with force? Like, using guns?<em>  
><em>HOLY SHIT.<em>  
><em>At this point I had no choice. Either run and die. Or quit running. I slowed my run down to a walk. Then I stopped. The edge of down was yards away. I could taste it. Freedom. No more running. No more hiding. <em>  
><em>-<em>  
><em>After that, it was like a fast forward to my prison time. 16 years old, and in prison. Being thrown in prison is like walking down the Vegas strip. You don't know who your going to meet, who your going to see, what trouble lurks ahead. Its a whole new territory.<em>  
><em>I was thrown outside during the 'free time'. There were basketball hoops, tables and chairs ect. I stood there. What was I suppost to do?<em>  
><em>"Hey, new fish!" A voice boomed across the yard. It was like a scene out of a movie. There was a Mexican kid. He looks about 18 with shaved black hair. His orange jumpsuit wrapped around his waist. He smiled, his rotting teeth shining in the afternoon sun. "What you in for?" I glared at Mr. Mexican.<em>  
><em>"Is it any of your business?" I asked. The Mexican glared at me.<em>  
><em>"Did you here me? I asked you what you in for!" The Mexican yelled in my face.<em>  
><em>I waved my hand in front of my face. "Eww. Brush your teeth much?" I asked. The Mexican was obviously pissed. But i had no intentions to stop provoking him.<em>  
><em>The Mexican grabbed me by my brown hair, and pulled me up from the bench. I shrikes as the pain of ripped hair soaked through my skull. He glared at me. He mumbled something in Spanish. Which I couldn't understand (curse myself for not taking that class!). Suddenly - a dark skinned kid ran up beside me.<em>  
><em>"Dude, Carlos. She didn't know. She just got here. Cut her a break?" The boy asked. The Mexican nodded after glaring at me foe a moment and walked away.<em>  
><em>"Shit. Thought I was gonna-" I began.<em>  
><em>"Yeah. Hes tough. Were used to it though." The boy smiled. "Names Carl. Carl Donovan. Call me Carl - I'll tell Carlos your talking shit."<em>  
><em>"I'll remember that." I laughed at him. "So, what do I call you then?"<em>  
><em>"Donovan." He replied. He ran his dark hand over his forehead. "So, what ARE you in for." <em>  
><em>"Nothin'." I replied quietly.<em>  
><em>"I'll tell you if you'll tell me." Donovan replied, a smirk playing on his lips.<em>  
><em>"I murdered my dads girlfriend." I muttered. Donovan raised his eyebrows.<em>  
><em>"I'm in here for murdering my moms boyfriend." Donovan laughed. "Damn,"<em>  
><em>"Yeah right damn." I replied expressionless.<em>  
><em>Donovan stood up, and waved at me as he walked to the basketball court. I sat there.<em>  
><em>I never did realize how good friends we were to become.<em>  
><em>-<em>  
>Jolting awake in a sheet covered cubical, I nearly died of a panic attack. What the hell had happened? Did i even remember what happened? I was held down on the bed by restraints. The noises coming around me weren't human. Am I dead? I had to be, white everywhere? Who the hell decorates a place like this!<br>Then, as the white curtain was pulled over, I realized I wasn't dead. I wasn't anywhere but in the hospital of the furnace.  
>2 Blacksuits walked in, both in crisp pinstripe suits, freshly shaven, and holding shotguns in their hands. "Would you like something?" I growled at them, pulling at the restraints.<br>"Your a feisty one aren't you?" The blacksuit laughed.  
>"Yeah, and your an asshole." I yelled at him.<br>The blacksuit laughed in response, and The other one walked over to the IV bags hanging from a pole. He picked up a syringe, and jabbed it in my arm. I intently started fading away.


End file.
